


Painting a Larger Picture

by FlawedVictori



Series: The Silent Assassin, the Loud Distraction [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Yang wonders if maybe telling Ruby she was a painter was a great idea. Sure, she couldn't tell her she and Neo were assassins... but maybe she should have made up a more complicated job, something that Ruby wouldn't ask to go with her on.</p><p>The first thing written for my Hitman AU. It's marked Baked Alaska, as they'll be together later in the series, but in this particular one they're not together yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting a Larger Picture

It was times like these, Yang thought as she pried Ruby off of her, that she really valued her partner.

Sure, Neo was eerily quiet, kind of an asshole, and made her question her heterosexuality on a startlingly-often basis, but at least she knew not to ask questions.

Neo smirked at her then, her hands slowly forming signs, and Yang growled. 

_‘Girlfriend?’_

  
Okay, scratch that, Neo could suck her dick.   
  
“I wanna go!” Ruby whined, refusing to let go of her to let her get into Neo’s car, and Yang finally pulled her far enough away to hold at arm’s length.

“Ruby…” She said, bending down to look into silver eyes. “I’ve got to go to work, okay? You know you can’t go.”

“Ugh, but I can help! I know how to paint walls too, y’know, it’s not that hard!”

Neo raised an eyebrow, and Yang shot her a quick glare, before returning her gaze to her little sister.    
  
“Ruby, honey… I’ll talk to our boss about getting you a job too, okay? But I can’t just bring you along without asking!”  

Ruby sighed, but nodded, and Yang kissed her forehead. “Good… now, I’ll be back in a little while. I love you?” 

“Love you too.” Ruby muttered, turning back around and heading into the house.

Yang took her seat in the car, and Neo shot her a quick grin. 

‘Painting?’ She signed.

“Suck my dick.” Yang responded, crossing her arms.

Neo’s eyes trailed downward for a moment, and she slowly licked her lips, the sight sending a shiver down Yang’s spine and a blush to her face.

Neo laughed soundlessly, then put the car into drive and pulled off.


End file.
